fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Felicity Cymbre
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Felicity was everything her parents ever wanted. This may have been what caused everyone to think she was a spoiled brat, but it made her very insecure. She had the rare talent of a Descryer, which made her a prodigy to her parents. When she was much younger, she had shown signs of stress about her parents expectations. When she got older, it just got worse. Her parents signed her up for modeling, and it turned out she was perfect at it. Many times, Felicity was overwhelmed with her school work, modeling and doing everything else to meet her parents high hopes about her future. Not to mention her matchmaking list. Though it was more than a year away, her parents had already bribed the matchmakers to put only the most important people on her matchmakers list. Felicity was horrified. Felicity often found herself wandering around Foxfire's halls aimlessly, wanting to ditch class, but not wanting to disappoint her family. At the age of ten, Her parents brought another wonder into Felicities life. A baby girl. Felicity had waited at the door of her mothers hospital room for hours, hoping to catch a glance of her new sibling. When she did, she was so happy she didn't care what her parents made her do. They named her Fiona. She had short auburn hair and silver blue eyes that sparkled at night. She completed Felicities life and gave her the reason to not freak out each time she didn't get something perfect. So when Fiona died everything in Felicity broke. She cried for weeks by her sisters wanderling, not trying to think about the sickness that ran through her as well. Her mom's side of the family held a sickness that could kill a girl at a young age. Her mom blamed herself for Fiona's death, causing her to break. Her dad told her she was crazy lucky to have survived. The entire elvin population was surprised. There had never been a sickness like this before, and the councillors found it had something to do with Felicity's mom's side of the family. After months of dead ends, the nobility decided that the Cymbre family (or what was left of it) would have to deal with Fiona's death anyway, so they gave up on the search. Eventually, Felicity's father got back the respect from the other Nobility members (he was one him self) and attempted to have people forget about his daughters death. Felicity was horrified. Not wanting to draw more attention to her family, she attempted to find out what had happened to her sister in secret. But she was never the same. She didn't try to stay awake when she got home from school, or impress the kids at school. She just kept a picture of Fiona close to her and hoped that she would come back. Fiona never did. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Felicity is kind and caring. She will always give you a shoulder to cry on, mostly because she needs one herself. She is many times lost in thought and can be thought of a rude when she doesn't answer a question. Everyone thinks she's a spoiled girl, looking for attention and making others look bad. But she really is a kind girl who has had a hard time in her past. She's not begging for attention, she's trying to escape it. She rarely talks in school, making everyone think she's rude and anti-social. The only person she is close with is her father, who softened after Fiona died and his wife broke. She has no friends, but still tries to be the kindest person she can be. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Felicity has brown hair a blue eyes. Her model is Dalila Bela 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Felicity is a very talented artist. She can draw and paint so realistically, that it seams more like a picture than piece of art work. She drew a picture of Fiona and her room is now covered with drawings and paintings of her family, most of them Fiona. She also is one of the best models in the Lost Cities, or so the photographers say. She can be close to animals, understanding what their needs and wants are. What is she bad at? Keeping secrets. She is unable to hide the truth from anybody. She wants to be more social and meet more people who understand her and want to be friends with her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved